


old blood tales

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Series: Headcanons of the Miscellaneous [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Magic, Norse Myths & Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Sanders came from a long line of very pale, very white, very European people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old blood tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> For Ms. Turps via livejournal meme.

Greg Sanders came from a long line of very pale, very white, very European people. His grandparents were of the Old Blood and they talk about it in both proud and shameful tones. They spent their years raising children to stay within the paths of the light and to keep from the dark ways. Greg heard all the old stories and he knew what monsters lurked there. He understood that his life and profession meant that he had to step into the shadows more often now to make sure that the light had places to go.

He heard and believed many of the Old Stories and while he was a scientist, he understood just how much truth there was in the old tales.

His grandmother, on her deathbed following her way to Greg's grandfather's side finally, pressed a cloth wrapped bundle into his hands with a faint frown and a whisper soft kiss.

She told him the story of a dish that was held in the hand of a goddess. The goddess who ruled the place where the dead rested and found their ways to the next realm. Greg learned his stories well. Nilfheim was ruled by Hel and it was her hand that directed the paths for souls that go before the living. She had a knife called Famine and a bowl that was named Hunger.

Greg waited a week before unwrapping his inheritance and in it was a small shard of ceramic, sharp as a blade and thin as a wire. It looked delicate and fragile, but Greg knew that it would take a god's hammer to break it.

He placed it in the safe in his bedroom, next to an old metal dagger and a piece of torn cloth.

He will keep these things safe till they're needed.

His job did not require magic, and, well, when it did or if it did, at least he would be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Greg mentions being Scandinavian at one point in one of the later seasons and that has stuck with me even if I stopped watching the show many moons ago. Turps asked for headcanon of Greg Sanders... and this is what came out.


End file.
